


fever dream

by s0dica



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Panic Attack, SSB, Trauma, don’t worry it isn’t gory at all, hinawa and claus are only mentioned, it can also be seen as platonic, nesscas - Freeform, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: lucas remembers.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	fever dream

the memories persist in his mind.

he remembers sunflowers, a field full of them, golden and tall and bright as the sun. long chestnut brown hair, flowing in the wind, and a smile on a familiar face. a soft, motherly voice calling out to him.

and then grief and anguish burns his lungs. they crush them, and he's unable to even let out a pained moan or whimper. hot tears dribble down his cheeks, and he's hiccuping.

a woman lies on the floor with a claw stuck in her chest. a dark liquid seeps into her dress.

panic claws at his heart.

and suddenly he's outside a house, outside a farm. everything's peaceful. chickens cluck, birds chirp, and the blue sky has a gentle breeze.

he hears a voice.

_"lucas, lets play!"_

a redhead comes into view. blue eyes, and freckled skin.

_just like me._

he's blurry, and when he gets close enough to properly see, he changes.

he wears a helmet, a metal one. he has a soldiers uniform, and his arm isn't an arm, it's a weapon. it's aimed at him.

lucas feels his heart speed up.

the masked man attacks.

lucas closes his eyes.

and suddenly, he hears a pained cry. he opens his eyes to see him, his brother, on the floor, clutching at his chest as tears stream out of his eyes. the helmet is off, on the floor, revealing messy, orange hair.

lucas pulls him into a hug.

claus clutches him, smiling sadly.

his breath comes out in a final sigh.

there's too much noise.

there's too much noise, even if it's silent.

he can't handle this, he can't.

"are you okay?"

a soft voice.

he shakes his head rapidly.

in and out.

in and out.

"try to breathe with me."

he tries to, but his breath gets choked up in his throat, and more tears dribble down. he thinks of sunflowers, and red hair and a pink dress and it makes him want to scream in anguish.

"can i touch you?"

lucas nods, and he feels a soft handle gently hold his own. he feels more grounded in reality.

this feels like a fever dream.

a few more tries, and his breath is stuttering down to a halt. he breathes in, his lungs finally accepting it, and he breathes out.

his eyes are blurry with tears, and when he blinks them away, he sees someone in front of him.

ness.

"are you alright?" he asks, his voice quiet.

lucas only closes his eyes, and leans in, his head gently hitting ness' shoulder. tears stained the clothes. the raven-haired boy simply wrapped arms around the blond.

no words were said.

"we can talk about it."

lucas doesn't want to.

"only if you want."

the blond sucks in a deep breath. he doesn't tell ness the fully story; he doesn't think he ever will. but he shares small details, enough for ness to have an idea what happened.

ness doesn't say anything. his grip gets tight, as if to share his condolences.

lucas thinks it speaks louder than words.

he feels tired.

so tired.

they sit there for who knows how long.

and in the morning, ness holds his hand a little bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> posted from my wattpad


End file.
